


Five Hargreeves

by LetsDoTimeWarp



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, Time Travel, Travel through time and space, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsDoTimeWarp/pseuds/LetsDoTimeWarp
Summary: Back story of my Five on Twitter come follow me @CoffeesTraveler





	Five Hargreeves

“I want to time travel.” 

Those words have always rang through my head, the urge, the desire, the adventure.

However the phrase “You’re not ready Number Five, you need more training.” Always lingers in the back of my mind, but I am READY! I know I was ready. Wasn’t I? I’ve been practicing my whole life for this moment. 

I was made to be ready. This was my ability after all, I know I was capable of doing this. If Reginald wouldn’t believe in me, then I knew I had to. 

Deciding enough was enough, I took my own initiative to time travel, even if l was told over and over again that I wasn’t ready. 

That was utter bullshit considering I went through time with ease, from the beginning, then to the end. 

That’s right, I managed to time travel from the present to the past then future finding what used to be my home now in fiery rubble. 

Confusion sets in as I call for Vanya, Ben then my dad. No answer came, just silence along with fire sparkling against the rubble. 

Eyes roamed studying my surroundings, suddenly I spot an arm.  
Who’s arm? That was the question. Running towards the body, my movements come to a pause. 

“Luther...” His name falls breathless from my lips.  
My body gives out with myself falling to my knees.  
I was at loss of words, emotions all over the place. 

I could see everyone, all of my siblings dead. They laid lifeless near me. 

Looking down at my hands, I tried to use my power, of course nothing.”Come on! Shit.” Lifting my eyes, I look around once more. 

If I thought the life I had was hell, I was wrong. This was hell, this was pure hell.  
I may never get the chance to go back, for now, I was stuck. Stuck in this world now known as hell. 

Being alone, I learned to survive on my own, gathering what I could to make it day by day.  
I met someone, or perhaps a manikin more likely.  
Her name was Delores.  
Delores helped keep me sane, she kept me from losing my mind, more so than I may already had.  
After everything, I was literally in love with this manikin. 

She was all I had, everyone else in this hell was dead, non existent. 

I was surprised to see what survived through the apocalypse, I read Vanya’s book, somewhat interesting, I’d say. 

Soon those days of being alone turned into weeks, those weeks turned into months then to years. 

Every night I closed my eyes, I saw my siblings lifeless. Nightmares after nightmares never seemed to get better. 

Most nights I stayed awake, fighting every urge to sleep. Most times, it wasn’t worth the effort, so sometimes I’d find myself literally passed out at moments I never expected, or wanted to happen. But when your body is fighting to live, anything can happen. 

There were times I didn’t want to live, I would try daily to see if my powers would work, just barely even making a time portal was enough then faded suddenly within seconds. 

This hell, it changed me. I hated being alone, but I grew used to it. I spent most days not talking, but Delores made me at times.  
She honestly saved my life out here. She gave me a purpose, told me I could fix this, I could help my siblings once again. 

I knew I wasn’t the best brother. My siblings all meant something to me even if we weren’t close. 

I was closer to Klaus, Vanya and Ben growing up, but I had a different relationship with Luther, Diego, and Allison. In a way, I was close with everyone. 

They saw me always having my head down in equations, but truth was, I listened to every word and every phase spoken. 

Being left alone in this world, I guess you could say I had PTSD, I suffered from trauma, my heart ached knowing I couldn’t protect my family. My siblings, I had that ability, and I wasn’t around.  
This was my fault, I should have listened to the damn old man. 

Years after years I was left alone, an empty world with an empty soul.  
Luckily, I was found by a woman known as the Handler who worked for the commission. She said she had this great opportunity for me. I could go back in time and to the future taking care of people who needed to be taken out, to make things fall into plan, without messing up the space continuum. 

I wouldn’t say I enjoyed killing people, I took pride in my work, but enjoying the killing, that wasn’t something I was proud of. However, I was good at what I did, she made me into a killer.  
I was someone I didn’t recognize anymore.

After a few more years passed, I was now here staring at a space portal watching my siblings all freak out by the looks of the sky. 

I soon duck out of the way upon seeing Klaus throw a fire hydrant my way.  
“Dumbass.” I muttered to myself. I was lucky to have read that book Vanya wrote to learn more about my siblings and what all they went through.  
So it was easy to know who was who. 

Shaking my head, I take off running towards the space between my world and theirs. 

As I step through the other world, everything goes black with things spinning all around me. I fall hard onto the ground with a loud thud. Groaning sounds fall from my lips upon sitting up then standing to my feet. 

Klaus looks at everyone then back at me. “You guys see little Five too, right?” 

Hearing his words, my head hangs low staring at myself then lifts my gaze meeting theirs “Shit....” 

Since that day, I wasn’t the same Five they all knew me as, this Five was stern, angry, sad, depressed, I didn’t know how to cope with emotions, just like my other siblings I guess you could say.  
Now I’m here as my kid self, I have to re learn to be a kid all over again. This was shit. But at least it was better than the hell I lived in.


End file.
